


Final Moments

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depressing, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, chapter 85, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: Taking out a small leather-bound tome, Levi inhaled deeply and began to read, lips whispering words which had never been spoken before, reality finally allowed to come spilling out in stark syllables of painful truth.





	Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after chapter 85 and forgot about it until today, realised I hadn't posted it here.

The two items would also be dead soon, already on their way to the afterlife to join the soul which had recently been liberated. Flowers sat in an unassuming bottle, the only available vase and dirt was packed deeply underneath usually clean fingernails, but Levi didn’t give a shit right now, simply sat on the bed beside his fallen lover and grieved…

Grieved for Erwin.

Grieved for the lost chance and how close the dead man had come to realising his dreams.

Grieved for himself.

It had been his decision to make, a path chosen with emotion and gravity, one which would undoubtedly eat away at his heart day by day until nothing remained, much like the blooms by his side. They too would succumb, wilt and weather to become extinct. Which would go first? Him or the floral offerings?

Levi held darkness in his hands now, a desperate empty void never to be filled again and he looked down at the lines which ran over his metaphorically bloodied palms with a sigh. His partner was resting now, ultimate sacrifice made; to allow Erwin to turn into a monster had never been an option, selfish motives something he had to live with through every passing hour of his wretched existence.

Had he made the right choice?

Was humanity doomed due to his personal feelings? 

Fuck humanity.

Taking out a small leather-bound tome, Levi inhaled deeply and began to read, lips whispering words which had never been spoken before, reality finally allowed to come spilling out in stark syllables of painful truth.

“I’ll miss the way your hair is messed up first thing in the morning.”

“I’ll miss how you smell after bathing.”

“I’ll miss your soft kisses on my lips.”

The notebook contained a list that seemed eternal, all of the things he loved dearly about the man lying prone before him turned into reasons why he would also be bereft without these particular instances. It had been a kind of therapy, a way to deal with the inevitable expiration which awaited them both. However, now he had the need to voice his own pen marks, a self imposed dungeon of suffering and despair.

“I’ll miss your kindness. I’ll miss your strong embrace. I'll…”

One had been arrived at, a sentence he remembered vividly and Levi wasn’t sure if he could utter these words. Swallowing back tears, the pale man grit his teeth and gazed at the ceiling, strength mustered to deliver his final desolate prayer.

“I’ll miss how much you love me too.”

But no one loved Levi back anymore. No one was there to hold him tightly, tell him it was all ok and stroke away the pain, speak sweet nothings in his ear whilst they connected in the most passionate of ways. No one around to share everything with, the physical and mental. No one…

Empty and broken, Levi gently dragged the green and bloody cloak over a serene face, peace for at least one of them attained.

“I miss you Erwin. I’ll be home soon.”


End file.
